Series II
"Three million years from Earth, the mining ship Red Dwarf. Its crew: Dave Lister, the last human being alive, Arnold Rimmer, a hologram of his dead bunkmate, and a creature who evolved from the ship's cat. Message ends." - Holly, Series II Series II of Red Dwarf aired between September and October 1988. It starred Chris Barrie as Arnold Rimmer, Craig Charles as Dave Lister, Danny John-Jules as Cat and Norman Lovett as Holly. Summary Dave Lister continues his long voyage home, meeting new friends, experiencing the ultimate in computer gaming, digging up old memories, going to the past to find his one true love married, facing the iron rule of the ship's backup computer, and even meeting Deb Lister: a woman who is as much of a space bum as he is. Main Cast * Craig Charles as Dave Lister * Norman Lovett as Holly * Chris Barrie as Arnold Rimmer * Danny John-Jules as Cat Episodes Background Information * After the extended period of time it took for Series I to be completed, the second series followed hot on its heels later that same year. * This was the first series to end in a cliff-hanger: Lister's pregnancy with Jim and Bexley as first foreshadowed in "Future Echoes", a trend later continued in Series VI, VII and VIII, although it was only addressed through a brief text crawl in the opener of the next series after the episode dealing with it in depth was cut from the production. * In "Kryten", Rimmer states that it's been 3,000,002 years since he has seen a woman, suggesting Series II begins two years after Lister's revival. However a couple of episodes later, in "Thanks for the Memory", Rimmer says he's been dead for three years, suggesting Series II takes place over the course of more than a year. * This was the first season in which the crew went to places outside Red Dwarf. During the previous series, every episode was set on board the ship. * The pixel effect was removed from Holly's face, allowing the audience to see the face of Norman Lovett more clearly. * Although Mel Bibby did not join the show until the next series, some of the sets for this series had items that were not grey added, allowing them to look more colourful. * This was the second series to be remastered, the other two were the first and third series. * This was the first season of the show to be repeated rather than the first season itself, as the crew were "unhappy" with the previous series. * Because of his popularity in the first series of Red Dwarf, Craig Charles took on the role of the villain in a series called The Marksman. * This is unique among the full seasons of Red Dwarf in that no person, creature, or mechanical life-form dies on-screen during the course of the season. The only character deaths to occur at all are the crew of the Nova 5, who all die off-screen before the events of "Kryten" take place. Category:Series Category:Series II